


Nothing is perfect

by Sherlock_Watson_12



Category: Mindwarp | Brain Slasher (1992)
Genre: F/M, Horror, Marriage, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_Watson_12/pseuds/Sherlock_Watson_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is actually my first fic so please forgive me if it sucks, and is shit. Anyways hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nothing is perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first fic so please forgive me if it sucks, and is shit. Anyways hope you enjoy :)

It was the first day of winter and oh man was it cold, no one would be surprised if it had frozen over by now. It was only about 5:30 in the morning and the sun wasn't rising for another hour and a half, no one but Stover was awake. He'd been getting ready to go out hunting so he and Judy didn't starve throughout the winter, so he decided to get her and tell her where he'd be going for a while. He crept up to her with a smile and gently shook her "Jude... Juuude" he sang softly, and chuckled as she groaned. She finally managed to open her eyes to look at him "What is it Stover..." she growled sleepily, he couldn't help but smile "I'm going to hunt for a bit, I'll be back at around noon, I'll see you in a while" She pouted as he left her with a soft and sweet kiss. Now what was she gonna do without Stover for 6 and a half hours? Use her imagination? Read the bible? She just decided she'd read a few books or try to figure something out.

 

Stover was crouched on the white blanket like snow covered ground awaiting his prey to come by, it seemed a bit odd that nothing was coming through the area; Usually by this time deer would be prancing, the rabbits would be jumping around, the opossums would be hanging on a branch. But all there was, was the sound of the harsh winter wind, and the sound of crunching of snow under his own two feet. After about 3 hours he decided to go a bit farther then he saw it, a few crawlers feeding in the flesh of those poor animals while they twitched and yelped in agony. He winced and hid behind a bush while watching their every move, he hoped to god that they weren't coming his way, or toward his underground hut. A few minutes later he decided to book it out of there and head toward the hut, he ran as fast as he could to get away from those monsters, those beasts, those non human things. All the horror and pain they had caused him from his past, he could only imagine what would happen if they'd gotten him or Judy. He finally reached the hut and came inside, undressing from his layers and removing his hunting gear, he smiled as he saw Judy's face lighten up when she noticed him. Her beautiful face made him push all his thoughts about the crawlers aside, and just focus on her, on them, and what they have. He laid down with her and began talking away like always, and she just listened with a bright smile, she was his everything now and no one would take that away, not even the crawlers.


End file.
